Forum:Ultimate Sonic Adventure
Ultimate Sonic (Working title) is a fan game I have been planning for quite some time. I have been mostly concentrating on the graphics and gameplay than the story but I think I have finally thought up a decent story which has a both classical and traditional feel to it. The game has the return of Tikal the Echidna who's role is now more of an angel of Chaos and Mephiles the Dark who is a demon of Oblivion. Since Solaris has been forgotten from the pages of history, condemned to a dark abyss known as "Oblivion". =Oblivion VS Chaos= Oblivion is rival to both the Special Zone and Chaos Energy. It is the ultimate fate for those who have been forgotten. When Elise blew out the Flame of Hope she has erased Solaris from existance and memory. Oblivion itself is an eternal abyss which is all black and dark. (though a contradiction is the Festival of Sun which is a festival celebrating Solaris so technically never forgotten, it's a working plot and will find a way to tidy contradictions) Solaris' shadow Mephiles was not destroyed along with Solaris but reborn from the dark elements of Oblivion and he has usurped Chaos the role of "God of Destruction" in order to officially exist. Mephiles recalls his past but Sonic and friends do not. However this is just a minor side-story to the plot. Both Solaris/Iblis make no cameo apperance. Chaos will be mention and perhaps multiplayable character. Iblis has been erased from time leaving only Mephiles. =Story= Robotnik returns to the ARK and met Shadow, a GUN agent posted at ARK. After fighting he manages to escape with documents on the Eclipse Cannon, Shadow Chaos Control down to GUN and reports Robotnik and that he said something about "Project: Ultimate Egg". Meanwhile there was a storm unlike any Knuckles have seen on Floating Island, this was due to a surge of energy from the Master Emerald which has lost is glow and become dull (either turn to stone or like the emeralds from Sonic Unleashed). This had caused Angel Island to fall, luckily landed on some small mountains. When Sonic came to investigate (much to Knuckles content) this is when Tikal appears. What is wrong with the Master Emerald? What is "Project: Ultimate Egg"? Chaos VS Oblivion? =Stuff= This plot is still fairly new and not fully planned out yet. I didn't want to go with either Sonic fighting a suppose god or Robotniks doomsday plots, so I kinda went with both only instead of Hyper Energy Organism it would be Mephiles and something called "Oblivion" which counters Chaos. Also, I noticed some other fangame idea titles that go with "Ultimate" but if it matters what I call it or not, "Ultimate Sonic" is just a production name until I think of something better. The game will have: *3D Graphics, yet appear like classic anime. (Not Sonic X) *Best Special Effects I can do! *Large world to freely explore. *Diverse "Action Zones" suited for both goal or explore. *Gameplay to best the Hedgehog Engine. *6 characters to play, each with own story. (Im hoping to add more) *Each character with simular controls, yet abilities and speed varies on characters. *Secrets and Unlockables with the collection of Star-Emblems. *Special Zone plays a role. Again this game idea is still in heavy planning. Im hoping to make it on 3Ds Max once I get it. I don't usually kiss-and-tell my ideas in fear that they will either be pinched, never done or somebody else makes simular game before me (especially by Sega, it happened before.) The reason why I am telling you my ideas is so I can have a level verdict, by my fellow Sonic fans, on the plot so far, on what you think of it, such as if it's too simular to current Sonic games or that it's not as you would see as a Sonic game, or that it seems familiar to another game etc, I am aiming for both originality but to make it as simular to a Sonic. I know some of you may hope to see old classics characters but I can only add what would be possible for the plot. Some quick updates. It's not much but happy about them. First off, after careful thought I realised that the game, while an attempt to feel more retro, will be like the Adventure series so I decided to name the game "ULTIMATE SONIC ADVENTURE" Adventure Fields 9 Adventure Fields! I haven't thought of all of them yet, but the idea is that all these places will be set 3x3 like a grid, each of them big for exploring. Angel Island Due to a powerful storm over the Master Emerald, the small island the alter is located on has been relocated to an underground temple. This place is based heavily on Hidden Palace Zone and the area you mostly explore, but possible to go top-side. An Action Zone in mind is Marble Garden which is more suited for Treasure Hunting than running through, but still a level for both Sonic and Knuckles. Angel Island itself has landed in the north on the mountains of Silver Valley. Silver Valley This place is an open green valley surrounded by mountains. It only has a few hills, obsticles and some paths but mostly grassland (A lot like Hyrule Field from Zelda games). The pure purpose for this place is really an excuse for Sonic and his friends to "run". An open place to run around without worries with only a little bit of obsticles for fun than work. Silver Valley is the middle map and has access to surrounding Adventure Fields. I may rename this place Blue Ridge due to being a chilly alpine region, but mini Station Square will not be present. Sonic's first Action Zone will be located here though I haven't named it yet. Perhaps if I name this place Silver Valley, Blue Ridge would be an Action Zone, or vice-versa. Central City Again, I may rename this, I even considered renaming it "Camelot" but making it look a lot like London so this game will be based in Sonic's take on Great Britain. I think it's best though instead of Central City or Camelot I make it an original city to keep it a neautral theme. The city will also have it's own slums and one Action Zone in mind is Casino Royale. One good reason to keep the name Central City would be because of having GUN base of operations in the area. It will be located in the South. Chao Sanctuary Because it needs to be done. Located in the South East next to the city. As for Hero and Dark Chao, I dunno since this game Rouge and Shadow are mixed in with the others than being one-sided so Chao raising will be more personal than by playing character. Playable Characters These are the locations I have in mind. Also I have chosen the playable characters! It's not Hero or Dark, they are all pick and mix. *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Shadow *Rouge Theres usually 6 characters in Sonic Adventure games anyway. Shadow and Rouge, while gameplay simular to Sonic and Knuckles, will have some gameplay differences. I really wanted to add others but I thought importantant not to go over 6. any suggestions on character replacement please discuss. Perhaps more unlockable characters but dunno if a good call. =Discussion= So tell me, what you think?--Mystic Monkey 17:37, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Strange. I have a game I've been planning for about a year called Sonic the Ultimate.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 21:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I know, I forgot about that. I was originally gonna call the project title "Ultima Sonic" after the Final Fantasy spell. Eitherway Ultimate Sonic it's just a production name til I tihnk of better.--Mystic Monkey 23:22, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hm. I'm pretty good at coming up with names. Need any Help?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 00:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Not really since all I am after is honest oppinion on the plot so far. I have saved the spoilers ofcourse.--Mystic Monkey 00:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) This sounds cool so far Mystic!!--Famotill 22:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Good news! I am slowly getting all the things together to actually begin my first project! *3Ds Max (for creating the world and characters) *DarkBASIC (To bring life into the game. All I will need now is some add-ons and to practice. And I decided to call the game "Ultimate Sonic".Screw the -"Adventure" part because even though it would be 3D like the latest Adventure games, it won't be directly in the series.--Mystic Monkey sez 18:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC)